


Knowing more

by Unknown_blue



Series: Mythical s4 Au [1]
Category: Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mythical Creature AU, the s4 get to know more about eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_blue/pseuds/Unknown_blue
Summary: A Mythical creature au poly s4 oneshot I made, Skull is a naga Mask is a werewolf, Aloha is a mermaid and Army is a harpyThe s4 finally decided to learn a little bit more about  each other with some cards Aloha had bought
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Series: Mythical s4 Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Knowing more

The s4 were sat around the coffee table downstairs a card pile of eight in front of them, the cards had a question on each of them three cards a little more personal than the others, Army was obviously anxious the feathers on his arms puffing up like crazy “Army love, please try and calm down a bit .” Mask pulled the nervous harpy close “I know it’s just I’ve been lying about this for a long time...” army shrunk into the e bwerewolf “We’ve all been lying love.....so I think we’re all a little uncomfortable .” Alohas tail hitting the floor “Guess we should start...” Skull said scratching the back of his head his snake half twisting a little, Mask reached and took the first card “What places on your body a sensitive to touch .” Mask read the card aloud “I guess it would be my chest .” Aloha said putting a webbed hand onto his chest “The tip of my tail is a really sensitive spot so I don’t like it being touched to often .” Skull said rubbing the back of his neck “ My wings are a bit more sensitive to touch than the rest of me .” Army stated ruffling his feathers a bit “My tail is pretty touch sensitive so it hurts to have it pulled on .” Mask said playing with the straps on his taken off gas mask.

Skull was the next to pull a card from the deck “A stress habit you have .” Skull said “Well when I’m stressed I tend to bite my arm .” Mask said “I guess I tend to bite my nails when I’m stressed .” Aloha looked at his abnormally long nails “umm I tend to *gulp* pull my feathers out...” Army trailed off Mask pulling him closer to him “Guess I curl into a ball it’s really not good for my back .” Skull said his namesake bandanna now hanging around his neck.

Army was the next to pull a card from the deck “A name you hate being called .” Army said “Fish sticks never call me that name please I really hate that name .” Aloha grimaced at having to say that name “If any of you call me fluffy I WILL kill you !” Mask said malice in his voice “Please don’t ever call me snake boy...” Skull said crossing his arms “Feathers-I just UGH !!” Army sorta screamed the last part in frustration, a few of his features falling out due to frustration

Aloha was next to pull out a card his face going pure pink from embarrassment “U-umm ok then we’ll uh..........” the long pause aloha took was enough to unease his partner’s, “What’s your....................a-anatomy like during .” Aloha set the card down and did a gesture with his hands causing the faces of his loved ones turned there respective colours “I-I’m normal in when it comes to well that .” Army blushed and hid in his wings “Same here .” Mask put up one of his paws “Well for me back there is *cough* I guess a slit so harder to get in and you guys know how fish regular fish mate without there junk hanging out !” Aloha looked away really embarrassed, Skull smacked his head against the table and let out a muffled scream “Skull baby are you alright ?” Aloha asked “no.........” Skull said muffled from his head still being in the table “It’s ok I can do this! So in turms of that I’m a bit like Aloha but only I have well two...” Skull looked down to where his crotch was to give the hint to his partners before repeatedly smacking his head against the table “GAAAAAAAAH WHY DID WE DO THIS !!” Skull screams were muffled by the table “We should stop .” Army suggested “Agreed !” The other three had agreed, that and it would get skull to stop hitting his head

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t claim to own any of the characters in this story and I’m only using them to tell my own story under fair use


End file.
